Hadrian Potter: And The Last Yōkai
by The Founders of Fiction
Summary: In 1993, Hadrian James Potter was planned to return to Hogwarts once more, but with a shadowy group working inside the darkness, things don't turn out as planned. With the arise of a mysterious ability, Hadrian wants answers, which only belong to the group that captured him... Are his answers worth the torture? What do they want with him? And what happened to him?
1. I THE BEAST GROWS WITHIN

**The Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **Hello all of you,** my name is Ryan, and this is the first chapter of book three. At the moment, I'm going to be heading the Black Britain series, until Oscar gets more time to contribute. I've planned with him for a long while, talking about what to do, so I hope to give a story that is faithful to the series.  
I hope you enjoy.  
 **-RTF**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, hell… I don't even own most of the plot of this story really. Harry Potter belongs to Jo Rowling, and Black Britain mainly belongs to Oscar.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I: THE BEAST GROWS WITHIN**

* * *

 **'In my life, I have seen many strange things.** Things that others say is impossible, that they deny, that they fear. I… do not fear them.  
Through our lore and stories, exist beings of great power, that we have known as monsters to beware.  
The Yōkai, are the monsters that live with us. They could be the elder man that resided down the path of your home, or the beautiful woman you just met before.

They may take the form of human, or animal, as they have no true form to hide inside.  
They could be Tanuki, Kitsune, or Inugami, the form matters little compared to their true selves. The mythical beings that hide as them.  
I have encountered these creatures before, and have learned much from them.  
I originally had thought they killed others, and took their place, but I was wrong.

The Yōkai, have extreme power, but are formed in a way I had not thought of.  
They were humans once, but then were enlightened. From them, I have been told, that the creatures awaken within some of the humans, turning them into something new. The Yōkai.  
If you question, how I have learned of them… I will tell you.  
I have become one of them…

 **(Excerpt from the journal of Jinn-zen Poto. 1603, Nagoya, Japan.)**

* * *

 **London, England.**  
 **(July 20th, 1993.)**

* * *

 **A man stood atop a clock tower.**

He had no idea where he was, but it did not matter. He knew where to go, and what to do. He was to find the last one, the one that was missing. The leader had ordered him to find him, while remaining hidden.  
That was what he did, and that was what he was skilled at.  
In a second, the man changed into a large, glowing white tiger. He shook slightly, before leaping from the tower, soaring down towards the pavement, then changing back.  
He was the Byakko. The Tiger of the West. The Astrological King.  
There was nothing, **and no one that could escape him.**

* * *

 **Mental Potter Manor, The Mindscape.**  
 **(July 31st, 1993)**

* * *

 **Hadrian James Slytherin Pevenno Peverell Potter was divided, and confused.** While his body resided within his physical home, his mind traveled to the inner plain of his being. His Mindscape.  
Presently, he stood in the garden of the manor, overlooking the trenches and minefield.  
He was not alone, as he was accompanied by The Voice, and the Wolf. He had met up with The Voice on many occasions, to discuss and hope to discover, what exactly their new roommate was.

The Wolf, was a mystery to the two, as it felt very strong, so much so that they wondered how it came to be. Of course, the Wolf couldn't offer any answers to their questioning.

"I think it's another part of me, like you are." Hadrian said to The Voice, as they looked down at the Wolf, who was closely observing one of the landmines, as if it was studying it.  
It's intelligence worried them greatly, and had them wondering if they could handle the Wolf if it ever revolted against them.

"When did we decide I'm a part of you?" The Voice asked, as he looked towards Hadrian. Said boy had to get used to the appearance of his conscience, as the fact he looked exactly like him had been unnerving. Hadrian had theorized that The Voice could have been the production of some disorder, causing Hadrian's personality to split into two beings. He just blamed The Voice on insanity.

"Do you know what you are?" Hadrian asked him, knowing the answer. Neither of them truly knew what The Voice was, or how he came to be. All The Voice knew, was that it had been a person once, but now was just a voice. Hadrian had tried to help The Voice remember who it once was, but it had been useless. It just remembered unimportant things, like movies.

"No."

"Then it's better than any other guesses we have." Hadrian muttered to his mental friend, as they returned their attention to the third member of their mind. The Wolf just watched them, as if it was amused at their struggle for answers. Hadrian just flipped the Wolf off, causing the Wolf to let out a bark in annoyance.

"Oh shut up you."

The Wolf just growled at this, before turning away from them, and looking towards the false sky. It gave out a sudden bark, causing the entire realm to be filled with light, jarring Hadrian out of his mind,  
 **and back into the real world.**

* * *

 **Potter Manor, Founder's Lane, Pevenno.**

* * *

 **"My Lord, you've received a letter."** A voice said, as Hadrian was pulled back into reality. He rose from the sofa he had lied on when he went into his mind, and turned to his left. His Goblin steward, Flare Spine now stood before him, and held a letter out towards him. Hadrian took the letter from him, and looked it over. The envelope was a dark gray, and was made of a firm, scratchy material. After scanning it with his wand, he cut the envelope open, and removed the letter.  
It held a message on it, written with ink on a fine piece of white parchment. Hadrian looked it over, and began to read.

 _ **Dear Lord Potter.**_  
 _There have been some events going on, that have raised some suspicions and anger out of the Ministry and the old man._  
 _I am currently seeing to 'business', and will be out of reach for some time. I'm taking some 'time off' and am enjoying my 'vacation' in case you were wondering. I have heard it is your birthday, and I wish you a happy one. I will send you a 'gift' once I'm able to._  
 _Have a good summer._  
 _ **-Tonent Stumper.**_

Hadrian was confused by the letter, and wondered what had happened to Tom. Normally, Tom Riddle wasn't one for big actions, though he did when he interferes with the bigots as The Terrorist. Hadrian still thought Tom's persona was a dumb name.

 _Voldemort._ Hadrian thought with a snort, as he knew about Tom's habit of anagrams, and found it too easy to figure out.

Once he thought about it, he dreaded to know what kind of fool Dumbledore would hire if Tom didn't return for the next year… He'd probably hire someone like Lockhart, an idiot and a fool. Two-for-two then.

At least he still had Severus at the castle, so he wasn't fully alone at Hogwarts. Of course, he would have his friends and his snakes, but they didn't have the pull necessary to help out in certain situations like Tom or Severus could.

After finishing with the letter, he folded it up, and thanked Flare before embarking on his own business. He needed to plan, and learn more. Of course, he could just work on one of his pet projects. Neutra Alleys still could be helpful… He should probably check up with Coel at Mage Corp to get his annual prototypes. The last ones were useful, though they weren't meant for multiple uses. One such invention they'd shown him, was something similar to a phone, but portable. Sadly, it didn't work too well, and sorted out not long after he succeeded in ringing Frente Tower.  
It was just a prototype.

After thinking more on it, he just decided to rest for the day.  
He had plenty of time to plan things.  
 **What was the rush?**

* * *

 **Unknown Location, Wizarding Japan.**

* * *

 **"How are his reports?"** The Leader asked his assistant, looking over at The Web. The Web, was their way of locating them. It hung across the main wall of the temple, and showed the reaches of the Earth. The Web was dotted with small, moving figures, but those were unimportant. The importance on The Web, were the glowing figures. The Leader had learned long ago, that the Yōkai glowed on The Web, showing their locations easily.  
On current, four figures were gleaming on The Web, though one stuck out. It was larger than the other Yōkai figures, and had a unique cyan color, unlike the reds of the others.

They could see the dark red figure, representing Byakko, which was quickly making it's way towards his target.

"Rida! You shocked me in the silence… Byakko is making quick work, and is almost there. The missing one can't hide, and Byakko is unlikely to fail. The child wouldn't be able to control the Yōkai inside him… " The Assistant muttered, looking over The Byakko's progress, as his figure burned it's way towards the blue figure.

"He won't disappoint. I trust him too much, and if he did dare to fail… we'll have the child soon. We won't need Byakko anymore." The Leader said coldly, as he watched his lead agent's progress.  
Nothing would matter soon.

The Raiju would join them soon…

And **then the Yōkai would be his to control…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Hope you did.**  
This is just the setup for this book, and the start of the plot.  
The main plot of the story will be far different from how Prisoner of Azkaban went, as there are many different things going on inside Black Britain then there was in canon.  
As the title of this story, and what this chapter suggests, this book is mainly focused on this third part of Hadrian, and the reasoning behind it's existence.  
While the last book was more of a Mystery drama, this one will be reaching into the supernatural genre, as mythology and folklore will be coming into play. I'm going to try to take turns between Last Yōkai and Devil's Advocates, so I'll update at separate times.  
I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Bye for now.  
 **-RTF**


	2. II TALE OF THE MAGPIE

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone.** This chapter is the alternate and expanded chapter to the one shown in the last part of Old Dog in Tales of Black Britain. We'll be exploring Tom's perspective of the events, as well the events that led up to it. I believe that's it for now then.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **-RTF**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II: TALE OF THE MAGPIE**

* * *

 **'I have been welcomed** into their society, much to the surprise of myself. I was brought to their village, not long after I changed. Most call me Hebi now, after the Yōkai I became. I have become both man, and reptile, and find myself mentally both. While I remain as human, I still feel the Hebi call to me, and I still feel it's stray thought.  
I did not expect the transformations to be as painful as they are, but the elder has told me it becomes void of pain after not long.  
I will continue to learn among them, and perhaps one day teach others.  
I promise to return to the mundane world one day, but not until a later time.  
I have much to do first…

 **(Excerpt from the field journal of Jinn-zen Poto. 1603. An unknown village in Japan.)**

* * *

 **Tom Riddle's Flat, Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain.**

* * *

 **It was by pure accident that** Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior ran into Fenrir Greyback once more after many years.  
The last time he had saw the werewolf, James and Lilith had just been killed, and Sirius had been captured. He had been rushed by the Ministry, and forced into hiding not long after. He thought back to the days after their death, and felt **anger and sadness.**

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks.**_

* * *

 **Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England, Muggle Britain.**  
 **(November 1st, 1981.)**

* * *

 **He had been sleeping soundly,** before being woken up to his worse nightmare.  
The alarm ward he had cast had gone off, alerting him to the presence of intruders.  
He quickly got dressed, grabbed his wand, and snuck a look through one of the windows.  
Outside his mansion, stood thirteen members of the Order of The Phoenix, all trying to get past the warded gate leading to the front porch.  
As silently as he could, he activated the timed detonation hex that was connected to the gate, and crept to the backroom of the manor.

He knew he couldn't fend off thirteen enemies, so he fled as Mystery, and flew off to tell James **that the Order was onto them…**

* * *

 **He had arrived at the** Godric's Hollow Safehouse, only to find a large pile of smoldering ash and wood. He searched through the wreckage, and found two adult skeletons… He knew it was his friends, as houses rings sat on the left hands of both of the bodies.  
He lost his best friends, leaving a group of **himself and broken people behind…**

* * *

 **He found out a day later,** that Sirius had been attacked and jailed by the Order, and his anger grew.  
He heard that Dean had bought his way out of being arrested, but Tom figured it would be too dangerous to contact him after what had happened.  
He learned from one of his spies in Diagon Alley, that he was wanted by the Ministry, and for a pretty knut too.  
He decided that he'd have to go into hiding as well, and was thinking Germany or **Russia would be a good place to hide.**

* * *

 **The day before he was set to leave,** he got a visitor. He had decided to stay in a room above The White Wyvern, when the werewolf had shown up.  
He had just been packing up any items he thought he'd need, when the knock on his door came.  
Tom froze at the sound, and looked at the door, and debated opening it. After a quick decision, he threw on a quick glamour, and a pudgy, bald man opened the door.  
Standing before him, was Fenrir Markus Greyback, most notorious werewolf alive. The tall man pushed his way inside the room, before turning towards Tom.

"Wow Magpie, you've really let yourself go. What happened to all that curly hair?" Fenrir asked, seeing straight through the poorly constructed glamour. After seeing his disguise was useless, Tom let it drop and scowled at the lycanthrope. He had never really liked the man.

"What do you want Greyback? Can't a man grieve in peace?" Tom asked his old acquaintance, while also walking to the 'sofa' (Or what they called a sofa.) and sat down on the uncomfortable, springy hunk of fabric and stuffing.

"Magpie, there is no time from grieving. The damn Order just killed Jamie and Lils, and you're just sitting here, drinking yourself to death?!" Fenrir said in outrage, as he looked over the discarded bottles of assorted alcoholic drinks. "Disgusting… Do you think Jamie would want you wasting away, and doing nothing to avenge him?"

"I'm not just going to sit here, I'm leaving for Germany… "

"So you're running away?! How dare you!" Fenrir roared, as he lifted Tom up by the neck of his robes. Tom just grew angry, as his feet left the floor, and gravity pulled down on him.

"I'm not running away! I'm wanted by the Ministry, and soon I'll be wanted by the entirety of Britain! I've got to go somewhere! I can get revenge later, I just can't get thrown in Azkaban."

At this, Fenrir let the smaller man down, and went for the door. Before opening it, he turned towards Tom, and said one sentence.

"Owl me when you actually want to do something about the Order… "

And with that, Tom was alone once more, his only company being his trash.

Tom left Britain the night after that, and didn't return for six years, but he didn't return as the man he had been.

Living on the run, **can make anyone grow up.**

* * *

 **It was only a few weeks ago,** that Tom had ran into Greyback. He had been scouting Azkaban, as Dean and him had agreed that it was time to help Sirius to escape, but they also agreed to plan things out first.  
He had been using Mystery's form, and kept flying around, and looking over the island, and it's prison.  
After his fifth circle of the island, he heard someone whistling, he decided to investigate it, and came across the werewolf.  
Fenrir was surprised, and slightly angry when he saw him again. He rudely explained that he was a guard when Tom asked, though he was still pissed at him for running off after James and Lilith's deaths.  
Tom then explained that he and Dean were planning to break out Sirius, he promised to help, and gave him some advice on getting Sirius out.

Fenrir passed along a crude map of the prison, and then left Tom, as he had to conduct a patrol of the inner part of the prison.

After being satisfied with the information he had gotten, Tom had left the island, and flew home to his flat.  
Once he arrived, he floo-called Dean, and told him what he had learned.

 **They were ready.**

* * *

 **The duo had devised a new plan** for breaking out Sirius, as Fenrir's map gave them new perspective on where they had to go.  
They decided that the guards would probably store Sirius inside what seemed to be the residential area of the prison, as they knew Sirius wouldn't have left the prison otherwise.  
While they had information, and a map now, they still needed a way inside the prison.  
Dean had suggested they trick the prison guards into letting them inside, by pretending to be aurors or investigators.  
Tom had approved of the idea, and they thought over who they'd be, or what they'd wear.  
Dean just mentioned that they could just be stereotypical, and dress in suits and trench coats. Tom agreed, though they just ended up conjuring the clothes over their robes afterwards.

They had chosen a certain day to break Sirius out. Fenrir had told them that the prison's Warden had the ability to close down the entire island, and ward the entirety of it, stopping anyone from leaving.  
Fenrir told them how the Warden's wife was going to give birth in three days, (Thanks to a little bit of magic.) and the Warden wouldn't be able to stop them.

Once the time was right, they had arrived at the island in the late afternoon, dressed in their disguises. They were lucky, as they got the dumbass, young Head Guard.  
Tom was thankful that the world thought he was dead, as people wouldn't be looking for red-eyed Tom Riddle. They'd just find a random red-eyed man.  
He was also thankful that children weren't taught about them.

Everything had been going fine, until the guard got curious. On the fly, Tom had smashed the man's face in, dropping the body down to the ground.

Tom had quickly grabbed the guard's keys, and the two had ran inside the prison, avoiding quick spell fire from the other guards that were stationed outside.

It was true it seems, **no battle plan survives contact with the enemy…**

* * *

 **While Tom and Sirius ran through** the corridors to find the others, Tom heard a faint voice call his name. At the sound, he turned to the closest cell, and saw a sight that strained his heart.  
Sitting in the corner of the cell, was the frail, sickly body of Bellatrix Black. Bella had seen better days, as her skin was now chalk white, her hair missing it's shine, and was now dull and dirty. Her eyes no longer held the knowledgeable twinkle they did thirteen years ago, instead looking like smudged glass, the life almost gone from them.

"Bella… " Tom muttered, as he walked closer to the cell. He couldn't believe his eyes, and the sight filled him with anger. He hadn't known she had been thrown into the prison. He would have come much sooner if he had. "I thought you were dead… "

Upon seeing him, she struggled to her feet, before reaching him. Bella gave him a small, barely visible smile.

"Hello T-tommy." She said to him, in a childlike voice. She had always mocked him, but he grew to love their banter over the years. Only her familiar nickname for him, quelled his anger.  
Sirius merely watched his cousin and friend, and left them be, until the aurors arrived around the corner of the hallway… "Tom, we've got to go!" The Black heir said to his friend. quickly drawing the fellow raven's attention to the advancing auror squad.

"But... !" Tom argued in protest, as he refused to leave her after so long. "We can…"

"Tom… go. I-i'll be fine, and I-i can wait. You c-can't get caught." Bella stuttered, as she gave his hand a quick squeeze through the bars, giving him some comfort.

"I'll be back." He said, as he looked towards the crowd.

 **"I know."**

* * *

 _ **End Flashbacks.**_

* * *

 **After he finished his** recollection of the events of the previous days, and the days years before, he lost his train of thought. He blinked his eyes, as he found himself in his favorite chair, a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey sitting on the coffee table.  
He wondered what he had been doing before his mental journey, when he remembered. He had drunk away his emotions.

He was eager to return for Bella, but Fenrir had told them how the security had been upgraded by a extremely large amount. The staff was also not as trusting of him, as they suspected him. According to him, they were also bringing in trained Hit-Wizards to guard the place, much like they had done with him.

Tom unhappily accepted that he'd have to wait to free Bella, and just focused on their plans for the future, and on helping Sirius. He had given an old portkey to Moonshrew house to the older man. He warned him though, that the small Potter property hadn't been used since James' great-grandparents, (At least that was what he'd been told.) and was bound to be messy.

Sirius had quickly moved in, and was settling in nicely. Tom then began thinking of how to let Sirius return to the public, and take the Lord Black position back from his brother, Regulus.  
Sirius' house elf, Kreacher was very helpful, as the old elf had been forced to move into wherever the Order's Headquarters was, and was disgusted that he had to serve 'Blood Traitors' and 'Mudbloods.'

When Sirius offered to bond with him, the elder elf was practically jumping with joy. They had been disappointed though, that Kreacher wasn't able to disclose the Order's location.  
Apparently, Dumbledore had enforced some kind of spell on his members and staff, so that they forget the location once they left it.

While Tom researched and planned, Dean had made sure Sirius was well fed, and clothed, taking time away from his family to tend to his old friend.

No matter the difficulties they faced, Tom and Dean didn't regret saving their friend.  
There was no chance of them leaving their friend to rot, it just wasn't possible.

Just like there was no possible chance of Tom staying away from the prison.

 **Not when she was there…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**  
Like I said, this was the alternate to the other chapter, and covered who was left behind.  
Bella will be freed later on, as the Marauders (The living ones anyway) will be reuniting. Also, I support Tom/Bellatrix. (Tom-atrix? Bell-om?)  
Back to the story, I think I'll have every other chapter be Hadrian's Plotline. vise versa with the Marauders' Plotline. So, it'll be (Hadrian, Marauders, Hadrian.) and onward, unless I say something otherwise.

Look forward to the next update, as it'll be good. Also, I'm working on the next chapter of Devil's Advocate. Sorry for the wait on it.  
Well, I need sleep right now.

 **-RTF**


	3. III THE RECESSES OF THE MIND

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait,** real life called to me, along with a new game…

Until Dawn, very nice game, with extremely cheap jump scares.

It's like Cabin In The Woods… the game. Which is great, as I love the fact that you get to influence some of the game's horror. (The fear cards in that game.)  
I really loved the Wendigo inclusion, as I'm a mythology nut, I love it.

I originally was actually going to go with Native American Mythology instead of Japanese, but decided to go this route in the end.

Hadrian will be getting a new toy here, and I hope at least one person will get the reference.  
There's also some weird stuff happening in this chapter, but it won't be a main concern at the moment.  
 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter,**

 **-RTF**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER III: THE RECESSES OF THE MIND**

* * *

 **"I have decided** to take on a apprenticeship with the Elder, in hopes of learning more.  
The first thing he taught, was to envision myself, but not among the world of the living.  
He taught me to enter a plain, completely separate of our own, but within ourselves.  
Once I did, I found a white world, completely bland and expressionless.  
I head the Elder's voice, and he told me to think of where I feel the most safe.  
I thought of the town I once lived as a boy, and soon found myself walking it's streets once more.  
When I asked him what the place was, he replied that he called it the Inner Realm, and that one existed in each individual. A fortress for the **mind and soul.**

 **(Excerpt from the field journal of Jinn-zen Poto. 1604. An unknown village in Japan.)**

* * *

 **Frente Tower, England, Britain.**  
 **(August 2nd, 1993)**

* * *

 **Hadrian Potter was making his** way through his old tower, as he had decided to check up on Isaac Coel, and Mage Corp, as he usually did when he had time.  
Some of the front line workers stepped to him, and showed off their latest inventions. Something similar to the portable telephone, and what seemed to be a small, portable television.

He slipped the devices into his robes, and thanked the workers.  
As he stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button to go up, the television vibrated.  
He pulled it out, and noticed the switch on the side had lit up. He cranked it, and the screen came to life with light.  
On the screen, was a image of a thin man, with long scraggly dark hair. Beneath it, were the words 'Sirius Black.'  
A voice soon began to speak.  
 _ **"... The wide public is warned that Sirius Black, a recently escaped convict, is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up… "** _

At that point, Hadrian stopped listening to it, and switched it off.  
He knew who Black was, just like he knew of his parents' other friends, he just didn't have the chance to interact with most of them.

He guessed that Black was free now, which was good news for himself, and Tom.  
He had guessed Tom was involved in the sudden breakout, as it was unlikely a man that spent thirteen years in hell could escape. Extremely unlikely.

After a few moments, the elevator dinged, as it reached the top floor.  
He stuffed the television once more inside his robes, and stepped out of the elevator, and walked forward into the hallway, before stopping.  
He froze on the spot, when he heard an almost ghostly, echo-like voice, much like the one he had heard once before in Diagon. He remembered the event from the previous year, which was similar.

The strange voice said, in an irritated tone.  
 _"No need to tell us he's no good… "_

Hadrian thought about who's voice it belonged to, but had difficulties. He worried slightly about the voice, before continuing with his trip.

 **He had a meeting with Coel.**

* * *

 **The Memory Sphere, The Mindscape.**

* * *

 **"There! There! Did you hear that!"** The Voice yelled aloud, pointing at the Sound strand he was searching through. He stood inside the area he referred to as the Memory Sphere, a giant transparent orb on the edge of Hadrian's mind, held his memories.  
As he was a resident of Hadrian's mind, he heard the mysterious voice, and spent time wondering about it.  
After what amounted to an hour of cross-referencing Hadrian's memories, to the strange voice, The Voice had found a match.  
The voice Hadrian had heard, belonged to Vernon Dursley, Hadrian's uncle. The thing that unsettled The Voice, was that Vernon was dead, Hadrian had sicked one of Lovegood's monsters on the entire Dursley family, letting it rip them to shreds.

Another thing that unsettled him, was that Vernon never said that...  
The Voice looked through every single memory Hadrian had of the mustached, human walrus, and not a single one had the man saying that sentence.

"Where did it come from then?!" The Voice shouted in frustration, as he searched through the end ends of Hadrian's mind for the answer, and found nothing. "Did you do this?!" The Voice yelled at The Wolf, who only watched him, and walked away, into a section of Hadrian's mind The Voice would never enter.

The Outskirts …

The part of the Mindscape, where all of the darkest and cruelest parts of Hadrian resided, pooling together into a shadowy wasteland that stretched for miles, and served as the jagged edge of the mindscape.

The Voice had been curious about The Outskirts ever since he discovered it and had a mad lust to explore it, but he assumed the black landscape would rip him apart, and scatter his pieces across Hadrian's mind.

The Wolf on the other hand, had no fear of The Outskirts, and just walked over the firm line that separated the majority of Hadrian's mind, and what lied beyond.

"Hey! Hey, where are you going?! You'll die out there!" The Voice yelled after The Wolf, and watched the mental canine leave. After thinking for several long moments, he broke into a sprint after The Wolf, breaking his rule against entering the area.

 **He wasn't prepared for what he would find…**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain**

 **(August 8th, 1993)**

* * *

 **Hadrian had just finished his shopping,** when he received his package. Earlier in the day, he had gotten his school letter by an old barn owl, and had immediately blazed to the alley to get his supplies.  
His package, was a rectangular shape, much like the one he was sent when he was gifted his broom. (Which he had never gotten the chance to use… )

He had been confused by the strange, dark shaded sapphire bird that delivered his package, but shrugged it off.  
Upon opening it, he found a sealed letter, and a strange rod-like item.  
As he had never seen an object like it, (His only comparison was a wand.) he opened the letter for context. Surprise was the first emotion he felt.

 **Hello Hadrian, long time, no write.**  
 **I've been very busy, and have honestly forgotten.**  
 **I've gotten you a gift dear cousin, it's called a Blasting Rod.**  
 **I figure your wand is useless compared to your natural skills, so I think you'll put this to good use.**  
 **I don't know when I'll get another chance to write you, so this is farewell for now.**  
 **Goodbye Cousin.**  
 **-FP**  
After folding up the mysterious letter, he placed it into his pocket, and looked at his newest 'gift'.

The Blasting Rod seemed to be a solid rod of aged wood, that was covered in runes and inscriptions that seemed as old as time. Along the edges of the rod, were dragon hide patches that bound the object together. There was what seemed like Native carvings on it as well, that gave it an ancient powerful feel.  
As he held it, he heard whispers of many different voices, all telling him of spells that Dumbledore would sell his organs to know. One strong voice told him of many different spells, all aimed at his power of fire. The strangely Arsonist-like voice also begged him to burn down a building… He ignored it.  
He then realized that he had stood in the Alley for almost an hour, just staring at the magical artifact he now had in his possession.

After looking around, he slipped the rod into his coat, and headed for Gringotts.

He needed to know more, and he figured he'd find the answer to the rod inside the Peverell vault. His cousin so does love to leave things in there… He wondered what else he'd find in the vault, and hurried into the building.  
Whatever was there, he hoped he was right.

"Thanks F'." He muttered to himself, as he decided he needed a name for his mysterious cousin. From the recurring use of the initials F.P, he figured that their first name began with F', so he had something to work with.

He had time to find the person, right now he just wanted to find out about the Blasting Rod.

 _ **Who knows what I'll find...?**_

* * *

 **The Outskirts, Mindscape**

* * *

 **"What are theses…?"** The Voice asked as they walked through the strange section of the Outskirts. He had originally thought the place would destroy him, but now he only felt a pulling sensation. The place they were now in, was a long canyon like path, that had strange floating spheres crowding the air.  
He guessed they were memories, as he recognized some of them from Hadrian's years of training, but others that he thought might be desires, as one contained Dumbledore being beheaded, and another… That one seemed a bit personal, at least The Voice thought so as he blushed slightly. Hadrian was very creative it seemed...

Repeatedly, The Voice would ask The Wolf what the place was, completely ignoring the fact he wouldn't get a response from the mental canine.

The Voice just kept asking questions of his companion as they walked down the dark, dusty trail, to what? The Voice didn't know, but something told him that this was the right way to go.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two reached the end of the canyon, and approached the cliff. Floating above the edge, was a sphere much bigger than the others, but seemed to have black chains wrapped around it, keeping it contained and slightly restricting view of the sphere.  
As The Voice stepped closer, he saw what looked like something flying inside of the Memory Sphere, and he got curious.  
He reached a hand out, and lightly touched the edge of the chained Memory sphere, he gasped as the chains started to move, and wrapped around his ankle tightly.

The Voice called out for help from The Wolf, as the sphere started to drag him into the floating memory's form.  
The Wolf just watched as The Voice was pulled further and further into the sphere, until he was completely gone.

With The Voice trapped within, the chains wrapped themselves once more around the sphere, and went back to looking the way they did before.

With that done, The Wolf walked from the canyon, the Outskirts, and headed for the Mental Potter Manor.

There was much to be done, **and so little time….**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain**

* * *

 **The Byakko watched his target** closely, as the boy held what The Byakko recognized as an Olden Spire. With the artifact in the boy's possession, The Byakko supposed he'd have to be careful… but he did know the boy had no clue about the item.  
How much harm could a child do with a weapon he didn't know how to use? He figured not a lot, so he slowly followed after the boy, only stopping at the Marble building.  
The Byakko knew of the short 'Gremlins' that the British ones used to store their wealth, and he preferred not having to be around the foul creatures.

He could wait, as he knew….

He would have the boy to the Fakushon by dawn…

But until then, The Byakko was still a slave.

 **But not for much longer…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy?**  
I hope you did.  
There is some weird stuff going on, but that'll have to wait. So… what's Hadrian to do now that he no longer has his little 'Spidey Sense'? Hmm…?  
You'll just have to wait and see. (He's not going to be super weak just because The Voice is trapped.)  
The next chapter will be a Marauder one again, though I think I might do another D's Advocates before then.  
See you all later, and good night.  
 **-RTF**


	4. IV MIGHT AND MARAUDERS

**Last Yōkai**

 **A.N. I'm sorry for the break, but we've been caught up with so many different things. Oscar has been busy with college, and I've been feeling a bit sick. Until Dawn has been distracting me as well, and playing through the end and DLC of Arkham Knight. I'll try to update more frequently, and I'm already working on a new Devil's Advocate, so you'll get that soon.**  
 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **-RTF**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

 **CHAPTER IV: MIGHT AND MARAUDERS**

 **"Another year passes by** , and I have learned even more. I was given a home the year before, which I have made my own.  
Since I joined the village, I have seen many strange people pass through.  
Some days before, a group of men arrived in the village, complaining of unexplained deaths in the area.  
After they came close, I was able to deduce that they were human, but they strangely had an aura about them. They dressed oddly as well, long robes, much like my grandfather wore, many years ago.  
They insisted on holding shafts of what seemed to be Cherry wood, and refused to be without them. I have a memory of my father having a similar item, along with my grandfather, who had a walking staff of the same wood.  
One of the men, one with long hair the color of the clouds, seemed to watch me, like he knew me. I have a feeling I knew him as well, but it was if the knowledge hid from me.  
I shall ask the village Elder when there is the time, if he knew the men.  
Hopefully I will discover who they were.

 **(Excerpt from the field journal of Jinn-zen Poto. 1605. An unknown village in Japan.)**

* * *

 **Greengrass Manor, Scotland, United Kingdom.**  
 **(August 10th, 1993.)**

* * *

 **"Dean… what is this?"** Sirius Orion Black asked the Greengrass lord as they sat in the living room of the Manor. Dean Alvin Greengrass merely grinned at his friend in amusement, as the older man just looked at the television in confusion and wonder.

"That, Mister Black, is a television set. It plays television shows… " Dean said, as Sirius looked at him in frustration at his smartass-ery. Dean just smiled wide at the look.

"But what's television?"

"It's like the newspaper, but with sound." Dean explained it in a way Sirius would understand, before flicking the set on. Sirius just looked at the image of two women cooking a cake in awe.

"How does it do that?"

"Radiation or some shit. I don't really know… " Dean muttered, before changing the channel to one about some Western film. While he all for something new, he wasn't really a film guy, he was more of a literature and casual terrorism guy. Sirius didn't quite understand why two men were pointing little metal things at each other, before remembering something James used long ago.

"What's radiation?" Sirius asked, pressing his face against the thick screen to get a better look as the two men fired their guns at each other, both of them falling to the ground.

"He's hopeless dad, he's just going to question everything." Daphne Greengrass said to her father, as she watched the convict, who's eyes were almost glued to the screen, fascinated as one man somehow survived the shot, while the other didn't. He seemed to have some metal plate against his chest to protect it, which Sirius thought was a smart decision.

 **"I think you might be right… "**

* * *

 **Azkaban Island, Magical Britain**

* * *

 **"Mister Greyback, thanks for coming in."** The Warden of Azkaban asked the werewolf, as Fenrir walked into the office. The Warden held a straight face, while Fenrir's was that of suspension and paranoia.

"Oh, it's not a problem Warden. Not a problem, but… what the fuck do you want, exactly?" Fenrir asked, as he stepped far too close to the desk for the Warden's liking.

"I just wanted to discuss the recent breakout with you. Now, I see that the escapee was that of Sirius Black. I will say now, some of your co workers have seen you talking to Black, and one even says you aided in his escape… Was that true?" The Warden asked, already knowing the answer, but giving the other man a chance.

"Warden, I heard about the birth of your son… Congratulations." Fenrir said, as he looked deeply into the Warden's eyes, and seeing his mind's contents.

"T-thank you Greyback, but what does-" The Warden asked in confusion, before he was cut off once more by the larger, angrier man.

"Warden, is your home warded?"

"What do you mean you damn wol-!" The Warden asked in outrage, only to stop when his throat was sliced clean open with a swish of Fenrir's sharpened fingernails.  
The Warden's desk became splattered with blood, as Fenrir ran to the back of it. Fenrir grabbed the gun the Warden held under it, checked it, and walked to the door calmly/  
If he had to fight his way out of Azkaban, **he wanted a fucking gun in his hand.**

* * *

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle was annoyed.**  
He had been waiting outside Azkaban the past two days, scouting the entire island, and Greyback just had set the entire place off.  
He heard yelling and gunfire, and flew over to the sound, and found Fenrir firing a gun into a wave of guards, who desperately tried to shield against it. They failed.  
Tom followed Fenrir's progress through the prison's window until the werewolf reached the front gate, which Fenrir busted wide open, wood and steel flying forward.  
Tom flew towards the rocky ground before swiftly changing back from Mystery's form. He walked towards the taller man, and gave him a piece of his mind.

"Did you really have to set the entire island off? They already increased the island's defense, it's going to be impossible now!" Tom yelled at him, eyes blazing in sheer burning anger.

"They caught me."

"That doesn't excuse stupidity and murder!" Tom roared as he stepped back towards the prison, conjuring wards around the two to avoid detection.

"That didn't stop us during the war."

"The war's over, we lost." Tom said in a suddenly sad tone. One would think the man was bipolar with his sudden emotional changes. Tom just wasn't having the best time.

 **"The war's not over till I have Dumbledore's head."**

* * *

 **The Order of The Phoenix Headquarters, Unknown**

 **(A week before.)**

* * *

 **"Everyone… we have a problem."** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said to his gathered friends, as the small group settled into the comfortable room. The Order enjoyed their headquarters, as they had made it a place of their own. Molly and Arthur had improved the large kitchen of the old house with new parts and equipment. Regulus and Sturgis had done a number on the house's library, outfitting with new books and tomes from both Hogwarts and the Ministry's Auror division. Dumbledore now sat inside the home's sitting room, along with the core members of the Order, who now listened to their leader's word with a new sense of worry.

"What is it Albus?" Regulus asked the elderly man, as he leaned forward in his seat to face the man.

"Sirius Black… was broken out of Azkaban." Dumbledore said, as the group gasped. A sense of horror streaked through them, as the members remembered the man that had cut their numbers in half that one night. Regulus tensed at this, and his jaw locked. He considered it truly unfair, as his brother could stake a protest at him being Lord Black, as Sirius was the eldest Black son. His brother also would be coming for him eventually. Betrayal is not something you do as a Black, especially to your family. If their father had been alive, he probably would have killed Regulus for what he did.

"How?" Regulus coldly said, as his eyes drilled through Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore gulped, and answered the man in an even tone.

"Fenrir Greyback, he was working as a guard at the prison and worked along with two unknown accomplices."

"Greyback… You think Greengrass was in on it?" Regulus suggested, as he knew the dirty-blonde was a former friend of his brother's.

Dumbledore just shook his head at this, and dismissed it.  
"Dean Greengrass has a family now, he wouldn't just run down to Azkaban when a werewolf calls. Besides, he gave an oath that he couldn't do harm to the Order, and releasing Sirius does that." Dumbledore said, unknowing that Dean had been working around that oath for over a decade.

"Hmm… Might be worth looking into, but not now. We need to find Black, and I got a feeling… " Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody muttered, as he thought of a few dark places the convict could have hid, one place being the old Shrieking Shack.

"A feeling of what?" Arthur Weasley asked the paranoid ex-Auror, curious on what thoughts the man had.

"On where Black will be. I know a few places around Hogwarts he might go. He most likely would want to see Potter, as he's his godfather." Moody answered, giving context on what Sirius could do, though he was way too wrong.

"A very likely assumption Alastor. Mundungus, check the surrounding area of the castle, and Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said, as the shifty man in question nodded, and begin thinking of what he could do to stay alive if he did find Sirius Black.

"Good. Now, any other business to address?" Dumbledore asked the group, who either were finished, or were afraid for themselves and their families.

 **The Grim would come for them in the end.**

* * *

 **Spinner's End, Cokeworth. England.**

* * *

 **Severus Snape was very pleased.** He hadn't needed Dumbledore's warning about Sirius be broken out, as he received a letter from the very man.  
He had received the letter several hours before Dumbledore had sent him a patronus for a meeting. Sirius had told him that he was perfectly fine, and in hiding. He asked him to mislead or distract Dumbledore whenever he could, and throw out random ideas, but phrase them to seem like genuine suggestions.  
Severus was already planning on doing something similar, and was already thinking up an idea to get Dumbledore off the man's back.  
Severus had a large grin on his face, as he began to think of a dastardly plan that would impress the Marauders themselves. It would be a plan worthy of a lifetime in Azkaban.  
And it **would begin with a boom…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Hope you did.**  
I don't have much to say, as this is kind of a filler chapter. Snape will be doing a bit more through the Marauder chapters, but it mostly will be from behind the scenes. Sirius is recovering, and will be working on the front lines once he's able. They'll basically going to be doing anything they can to cause trouble for our least favorite old man. I'll be back with a new Hadrian chapter not to long from now, but it might be a little bit if I get held behind like I did last week.  
See you all next time, have a good morning.  
 **-RTF**


	5. V MYTHOLOGY WILL BE YOUR UNDOING

**Last Yokai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **I'm back now** with the latest Hadrian chapter, and this is his encounter with the mythical Byakko…. along with other things.

In case no one got it, the "Blasting Rod" is actually a reference to the lesser known series, The Dresden Files. That book series (Of around 13 or so books.) stars another wizard named Harry, who is essentially an OP Harry Potter, grown up, who uses a gun and works as a detective in Chicago. The random voice saying to burn things, is a reference to Harry Dresden's habit of burning down buildings by accident.  
Well, that's it for now.  
Enjoy!  
 **-RTF**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology. (Assassin's Creed too?)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER V: MYTHOLOGY WILL BE YOUR UNDOING**

* * *

 **"Two years have passed,** and I have grown more knowledgeable. I have learned more and more about our kind, and our struggles in then world. The Elder has told me of the truth, how I may never find peace in the mundane world once more. The truth hurts deeply, but I must accept it. I have not a chance to return to my former self, as that self no longer exists.  
I am a Yokai now, and there is no return.  
I will continue my schoolings, and hope that one day I may return to my family.  
 **It is all that keeps me going."**

 **(Excerpt from the field journal of Jinn-zen Poto. 1607. The Forsaken Village, Japan.)**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain**

 **(August 8th, 1993)**

* * *

 **It was the worst luck that struck** Hadrian James Potter, when he chose to visit the alley on the day he did.

Unknown to him at the time, an unseen adversary was watching him closely, waiting for a perfect time to strike.

Not even a few moments after he left the safe walls of Gringotts bank, he was launched far across the alley by some blast of energy.

He flew through the air, and smashed his back through the front window of the Quidditch Supply shop, and knocked a large display case of brooms to the tiled floor.

He took a few seconds to breath after the impact, and struggled to his feet to see a large man approaching him.

The man was much taller than the average man, and even rivaled the half-giant in height. The man had dark, black hair that looked similar to his own, but slightly lighter.

Hadrian was perplexed as well, as the man's eyes glowed an unusual blue color, that reminded Hadrian of how his own eyes would glow on occasion.

The man wore something similar to War Robes, but had a strange style to them that he didn't recognize.  
Once the man stepped through the shattered window into the shop, he stopped in front of him.

"S-so… who the shit are you?" Hadrian stuttered out, as broken glass punctured deeper into his back as he took deep breaths.  
The man responded in a deep voice, in a language Hadrian didn't know, until his brain naturally translated it.

"I am many things child, but most common, I am the Byakko. You shall set me free…" The Byakko said, before changing into a form similar to a ghostly tiger, and flying quickly at Hadrian.  
In an instance, Hadrian fell into darkness at the touch, and saw no longer.  
When he awoke, he would be on his own….

With his target secured, The Byakko removed a Runic device from his robes, and grabbed the child. Within seconds, the two disappeared from the alley, leaving confusion citizens and the sudden Aurors behind.  
Every single person that could have saved the Potter lord, **was nowhere to be found.**

* * *

 **The Forsaken Village, Japan**

 **(An unknown time and date.)**

* * *

 **When Hadrian came to,** he was overcome with an unnerving feeling, the likes he had never felt before.

He could tell he was being carried somewhere, and whoever was carrying him was in no way careful, as they were holding him in a death-grip.

He attempted to reach out with his magic, or his elemental-based abilities to escape, but he found he couldn't do anything… He just felt a horrific empty feeling in his chest, that filled him with a cold feeling.

After a long while, he finally opened his eyes, and found he was in an ancient-looking village.  
He saw various people lined up out their houses, and they all watched him with suspicious eyes, as if he was some kind of monster or threat.

He snuck a look at the person looking at him, and discovered it was the man that had attacked him with the strange ability he had used against him before.  
He heard several people whispering around him, and after a few seconds he picked up on where he was.

 _Oh… I'm in Japan._ He thought to himself, hoping The Voice would have some kind of advice, only to face something he had almost never experienced in the past two years.

Utter silence in his mind…

 _Voice…? You there mate?_ He thought, slightly wondering what had happened to his mental friend, only to wonder what exactly the man had done to him. He was utterly powerless, and now he was missing his 'conscience'.

After even more time passed, he felt a sharp object poke into his chest, and he fell into u **nconsciousness once more.**

* * *

 **"I'm… gett-ting fucking… a-annoyed now…"** Hadrian Potter muttered, as he slowly came back to the world of the living.

He now found himself in what unfortunately seemed to be a dungeon, and he found that he was shackled to a stone wall.

He looked over the items on various tables, that he guessed would be used on him later.  
He was very much not enjoying the look the improvised Iron Maiden device was giving him.

"Hello there my lady… I would love it if you would stay over there." Hadrian muttered to himself, as he laughed at his poor joke, before wincing as the shackles cut into wrist when he moved.

"How, do you understand Japanese? You are the British…?" A strange woman said, as he just noticed the woman sitting in the corner of the dungeon. As he looked at her, he realized she actually hadn't been there a few seconds ago. She seemed to be close to middle aged, and seemed to be Japanese just like the man had been.

"I speak and understand every language by instinct. Don't ask why, as I have no idea why." Hadrian said in response, as he tried his best efforts not to gasp as the shackles seemingly tightened suddenly.

"Do you know why you are here?" The woman asked him, as he suddenly noticed her strangely orange eyes, that glowed just like the man's.

"No… but what the fuck are the both of you. Humans don't have glowing eyes, unless they are exceptionally powerful."

"How do you know I am not?" She asked him, as she stared at him, almost as if he was a puzzle to her.

"Though I've been cut off from my magical cores, I can still feel things. An example is the dark feeling from this place, and I feel nothing from you. If you were a wizard, I'd feel something." Hadrian said simply, as he stared closer at her. Suddenly, his vision changed for some reason, and it shocked him.

Everything around him blurred and darkened, making it slightly hard to see. The items in the dungeon glowed a bright white color, while his body glowed a blue color, along with the woman's.

Almost as quick as it had changed, his vision returned to it's original coloring, returning his full color spectrum. The woman looked at his shocked expression, and nodded briefly

"So… they were right. You are very lucky… it was a pleasure meeting you." She said, before standing and walking through a door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, wait!" Hadrian screamed before struggling once more, only to wince in pain. **"FUCK YOU!"**

* * *

 **Fakushon Base, The Forsaken Village, Japan**

 **(Almost a day before.)**

* * *

 **"I have brought the Raiju… I am done now."** The Byakko said to his master, as he stood before him. The Leader, Rida merely stared at his operative with a blank look, his face that of an unmoving statue. While Rida revealed nothing of his decision, Byakko still held his stubborn stature.

After a long staring match between the two, Rida finally spoke to the other man, but not what he would want to have been told.

"Byakko… what is possible, that would make you think you are free…?" Rida said, before cracking a twisted smile, as he snapped with his right hand. Before Byakko could react, he was frozen in one place, as obsidian began to grow around him, preventing him from walking.

He knew then, that he was trapped beyond help, as he knew that the material would prevent him from transforming.

Just like his target, he was now a prisoner…  
 **It was true, Karma was a bitch...**

* * *

 **The Dungeon, Unknown place, Japan.**

 **(Present Time, for this story.)**

* * *

 **By the time he woke again,** a part of Hadrian told him it was morning.  
He still was inside the dungeon, but he unshackled.

He checked his body, and found he was now wearing his clothes from before he was abducted, but now they were more ragged. He also noticed that his jacket and shoes were gone, while his sleeves and pants-legs were ripped.

After feeling something stuck to his wrist and feet, he found that dried blood was crusted around them, a reminder of the shackles…

After looking around the dark room, he noticed a crude plate with a few slices of stale bread sitting by the wall the door had been on, along with a pail of water.

As quick as he could with his stiff body, he threw himself across the floor, and attacked the bread. He quickly devoured every piece, and downed the pail, covering his body in the water in the process.

After he had finished his 'meal', he retreated to the corner he had been lying at before.

He decided to attempt to sleep once again, as the only objects in the dungeon were several pieces of torture equipment, which he would prefer to stay as far as possible from.

That Iron Maiden **was still creeping him out.**

* * *

 **The Lost Memory Sphere, The Outskirts, Hadrian's Mindscape.**

* * *

 **The Voice was lost,** at least he thought he was.

Before his eyes, he observed various situations from a first person perspective, over and over again he experienced different scenes from what seemed to be Hadrian's life… but none of it had happened yet.

First he saw himself inside a small tan tent, and found himself standing next to three teenagers he didn't know, and a blonde man in yellow. The teens all had strange, winged lizards in their hands, and they all seemed unpleased with them.  
The man was smiling at The Voice, and was holding out a sack to him, while shaking it slightly.

The Voice then reached into the bag, felt something bite his finger hard, and then pulled out a small, black lizard much like the others.

The yellow man then went to talk to him, before everything melted away, and **a new scene formed around him.**

* * *

 **He now found himself** standing inside a field outside Hogwarts, where a large stand of students were seated, along with people he didn't recognize.  
Upon hearing a garbled noise, he looked to his left, and saw a… dragon he realized.  
The great beast was a horrific looking creature, that breathed dangerous.

It's skin was a thick, black color, which shined with a near invisible magical field. On instinct, it bashed it's spiked tail on the ground, creating long gashes on it, and kicking up dirt and grass. It began to roar, and reared itself up. Only seconds later did he realized it's intentions, before flames began to fly his way, and everything once more fell away.  
Once again, **he found himself in a new location…**

* * *

 **He now found himself inside the** Great Hall of Hogwarts, where several decorations were hung about, and many students were dancing together.  
After looking in front of him, he saw Hermione Granger walking down a small set of stairs towards him, wearing a short dress that frankly made him uncomfortable. The dress was of a light periwinkle color, and was slightly… poofy.

She smiled at him, before she too melted away, along with the Great Hall, **and himself.**

 **He was then running quickly** for some reason, as he found himself inside a narrow, dark place.  
There seemed to be grassy hedges around him, as he jumped over things like logs, and upturned tree roots.  
There seemed to be creatures around him at different points, but he randomly would cast a spell at them, which would finish them off quickly.

Time then began to speed up for no reason, and he found himself in a clearing, where he found a large goblet sitting on top of a pedestal. He found himself running towards it, before **everything was lost to him.**

* * *

 **After that, he was surprised,** as he only found darkness, as the changing images stopped. He now found himself inside an empty grey realm, where he floated as if gravity didn't exist.  
He found rounded walls around him, that acted similar to windows, only until seconds later he saw what seemed to be chains on the other side of them.  
He was truly stuck inside the sphere he had unfortunately touched.  
He only hoped he'd be rescued soon…

 **Too bad he'll wait...**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I hope you did.**

Yes, Hadrian is now trapped inside The Forsaken Village, which has barely changed from the time of Jinn-Sen Poto. He will be trapped there for a while, but will leave later on. It also won't be very pretty… Also, while Jinn-Sen is mostly my way of establishing my lore, he will be playing a posthumous role later on in the story.

I don't know if you've studied it, or have looked it up yet, but I'm using a lot of Japanese mythology in Hadrian's chapters, so for any answers at the moment… look up any words that you think sound like Japanese things.

For the reason I said Assassin's Creed in the disclaimer, the vision that Hadrian tapped into, is very similar to Eagle-Vision. It is also the same vision that The Wolf can use naturally.

In this part of the story, almost everyone is trapped, but they will be freed later on.

Also, Hadrian will get the Blasting Rod back, but only later on as well.  
For the power loss, it's mainly so he'll have to learn an alternative.  
Well, that's it now.  
 **Goodbye for now.**

 **-RTF**


	6. VI WORKING THE RIDDLE

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **Well, it's another Marauder chapter,** and I may start including the perspectives of different allies. For example, one is shown here in this chapter.

Anyway, they'll be trying to help out Hadrian… though they have almost no way to do that.  
I'm also bring up some old things from the last two stories, things that we kind of forgot about.  
If anyone wanted to re-read about one of the things, sorry… but Oscar and Darin kind of removed the exact chapter, but it was one of the last chapters in Stone of Life.  
Well, enjoy the chapter.  
 **-Ryan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI: WORKING THE RIDDLE**

* * *

 ** _"The Elder has left the village._**

 ** _I have no idea where he could have gone, and no one else did._**  
 ** _A group of people came to us a few days before, and they said they will protect us._**  
 ** _They call themselves Fakushion, and they think we need them._**  
 ** _We are Yōkai, the creatures of Japan._**  
 ** _Do these humans really think they can defeat us?_**  
 ** _I'm better off as the Hebi._**  
 ** _The sacrifice was worth it._**

* * *

 **(Excerpt from the field journal of Jinn-Zen Poto. 1611. The Forsaken Village, Japan.)**

* * *

 **(August 10th, 1993)**

 **The disappearance of Hadrian James Potter,** went far from unnoticed.  
Almost every newspaper in Britain heard about the spectacle, and wrote as much as they could on it. Almost every person that knew him saw the issue dedicated to him, and almost every single one had some varied reaction to it.  
The Hogwarts students that liked him, were worried and wondering where he had been taken, while the opposing students were very different different in their feelings.

Those with the worse of those feelings, were his closest friends, and his farthest enemies. Both groups, had feelings that conflicted, but were still affected.

Out of everyone who thought of it, only three people made any progress in discovering the young lad's current location, and those three were business enough already.  
 **They just took a whole another work load on their shoulders.**

* * *

 **Greengrass Manor, Scotland, United Kingdom. (August 12th, 1993.)**

* * *

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle needed sleep…** Badly.

Ever since he had received the Quibbler paper detailing the kidnapping of his favorite person, he set straight out to Greengrass manor, and basically moved in.  
Every single day, Tom and Dean (Occasionally Sirius would join them.) and would work over everything they knew about the incident, and why it could have happened. The articles had mentioned that witnesses said that Hadrian and his kidnapper had slipped into some strange foreign language, which confused Tom by an extreme amount. He couldn't understand Hadrian knowing the language, as he had never discovered Hadrian's variety of abilities. From his translations, to sensual enhancements, to his endless arrange of knowledge.

At the current time, Tom was seated inside of the living room of the manor, his friends to his sides. They were looking over what they knew, along with every single paper dedicated to Hadrian's disappearance.

Tom's eyes were twitching, as lack of sleep began to eat away at him, the rings around his eyes becoming annoying.

"So… that's it? That's seriously ALL we know?!" Sirius Black growled out, as he often did, as they continued to get absolutely no clues concerning Hadrian.  
The majority of what they did know, was speculation and theory by now.

"Sirius… calm the fuck down." Tom muttered out, as he stared at the man. They all were tired, both physically and mentally, as they all had worked extremely hard to find out the location of their only link to a better part of their lives.

"Why the fuck should I? Who the hell knows where he's at, and we are sitting on our asses, staring at paper! We should be out there, doing detective shit!" Sirius argued, his face becoming red with anger. He was quickly escalating into rage, as he was furious with the lack of knowledge, and was still recovering from the torment of Azkaban.

"If you don't remember… you are wanted by every single fucking person out there! You step into town, they'll thrown you far from Azkaban! You'd be lucky for them not to stick you to the bottom of a glacier!" Dean Greengrass countered him, while narrowing his eyes at the man he normally considered a friend.

The three friends quickly were at each other's throats, as Dean's family watched on, wondering if they should break up the soon-to-be fight.

When Tom went for his wand, the three froze, as they heard a loud barking sound coming from their left side. The three turned, and saw a large Peregrine Falcon staring back at them.

Hedwick the Falcon had come for them, with the letter of their life times.  
It was bound in a golden envelope, and had a small bottom bundled with it.

Dean reached out and took the objects from the Falcon, who surprisingly flew off without any thought. He broke the wax seal on the letter, and passed the package off to Tom.  
As Dean began to read, he began to realize how dire their circumstances had become.  
It went as forwards, and he was entirely focused in the writing.

 **Dear Marauders.**

My name is Corervell Flaren Spine, and I have to ask of your assistance.  
In the event that none of you remember me, I am the Potter Official adviser, and Goblin Leader of the Potter staffing. The reason I have for writing you all, is the stressing disappearance of my Lord.  
I knew instantly when Lord Hadrian did not return, that something was indeed wrong.  
I would be ever so grateful, if you all could find him, as the people of Pevenno are growing restless at the loss of their leader.  
Another issue, is that of a strange matter.  
Upon his return at the end of the 1991 Hogwarts year, Lord Hadrian returned home with an unusual statue of He requested I watch it every so often, and…. It's began to glow, and chant some gibberish I don't understand.  
I am quite terrified, and would kindly request your assistance.  
Please help me gentlemen, as I hope you would.  
 **-Flaren Spine, Head Goblin Leader.**  
 **Pevenno, United kingdom.**

* * *

 **It was time, that they got off their asses.**

The search had come up hot, and they were needed.  
Out of any of the people possible, the three of them were the most likely to be of any assistance to Hadrian.

I mean, **who else could help from so far away?**

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England**

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy was in a prickly situation.**  
Of course, he had heard about the disappearance of his best friend, how couldn't he?

The thing he was fighting with himself over, however, was the artifact he now held in his hands.

It was an item given to him by that man, the one that called himself the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord, Scuro had given something he called a 'Blazer', which looked similar to the item Draco had used the year before.  
He had used something called a 'Time Blazer' to go on a wild goose chase in time. He recalled his journey for the time-traveler Clark, and how he stolen a enchanted staff from the headmaster of his school.

His main problem now, was whether or not he should use the artifact to go back in time, and stop Hadrian from being kidnapped.

After thinking on it for an hour, he decided to set it for a week ago, which he guessed was from before Hadrian had been kidnapped.

Once it was set, Draco readied himself, and pressed down on the bottom….  
Only for nothing to happen.

What he then found out, the Blazer was a burned out dud.

It was only a Good-Luck-Charm now.

 **"By Merlin, fuck it."**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the chapter?** Hope you did.

Yes, the statue of Cadmus and the Blazer are being brought back up, and will play a part soon.  
I've also found out that Oscar and Darin will be covering more about Cadmus in the 'Peverell Edition', so I'll ask them to include more details about the 'Stone of Life' and the Statue.

On a side note, as you can tell from this chapter's Journal Entry, I'll be covering the fall of Jinn-Zen Poto soon, which will end up tying into the main plot.

As the entry suggests, Jinn-Zen did reach the point of corruption, where he denounced his status as a human, and turned against his own race. It took him only three years to turn against humans...

Also, in case no one got it, in the entry from chapter four, I revealed that Jinn-Zen was related to Japanese wizards. Jinn-Zen wasn't told of the Wizarding World, as he was a Squib. (Unfair yes, but worse things had happened to squibs in the Harry Potter universe. Some were mind wiped and left for dead in the Muggle World.)

I'll be back soon, either with a new Yokai or a new D's Advocates.  
Goodbye for now.  
 **-RTF**


	7. VII THOSE THAT WALK MY PATH

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone,** it's another Hadrian Chapter.  
In this chapter, I'll be showing Hadrian and the Byakko once again. They are still imprisoned, but are biding their time.  
I will be showing off two more of the five Yokai as well.  
The fourth and fifth Yokai won't exactly be helpful, but one will be playing a slightly large role later on. The fourth will be an enemy of Hadrian, Byakko, and the third Yokai.  
Hadrian won't be here forever, most likely I will let him go on either chapter 11 or 13.  
Well, read on, and enjoy.  
 **-RTF**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII: THOSE THAT WALK MY PATH**

 **"ELDER** -ABANDONED-FORCED-PRISONER-IS-DEAD-REGRET-YōKAI-FAKUSHION-DEATH COMES-END-ME-IT-BYE."

 **(One of the last entries from the field journal of Jinn-Zen Poto. This exact entry was badly damaged in a way, as most of it is impossible to make out, leaving only certain words legible. The entry is also splattered with a faint red substance.)**

 **Fakushon Base, The Forsaken Village, Japan**

 **(A few days later, 1993.)**

* * *

 **It was a very angry man,** that stormed into the base of the Fakushon faction. The man was of a tall stature, and looked down on many people.  
He wore noble clothing, all in shades of blue and green. His long length of hair, stood standing and pointed, as if they were spikes.  
His eyes, were glowing a dark brown color, causing them to stand out greatly on his pale face.  
Most of his face however, was tinted a red color, as his mood was that of a great anger.  
He marched through the ancient base, before he arrived at the front of Rida, the leader's office. He barged in, ignoring every sense of privacy.

In the office, was Rida, who sat calmly at his desk. From the unsurprising and unimpressed look on his face, it seemed like he was waiting for him.

"Seiryū… I thought you would have got here earlier…. What is this? Four days late? I'm disappointed." Rida spoke in a low voice, ignoring the promise of murder in the other man's eyes.

Seiryū, the Azure Dragon, just walked up to the human, and lifted him by the throat into the air.

"How dare you lock my brother up?! Why would you do this?! If you used obsidian on him, I will rip you apart!" Seiryū roared out, as his arms splintered apart, wood and vines bursting out of them. In a matter of seconds, his entire arms and shoulders were a mess of plant based power.

"I did…. and you will do nothing. Now, go and play Seiryū… or I will hurt you… " Rida calmly threatened, as he stared down the Dragon of Wood. Seiryū just tightened his grip, and was surprised that Rida didn't choke or gasp. Rida was completely unaffected.

"Such a pity… two of my best operatives… lost because of a child. Oh well." Rida complained, before grabbing Seiryū's right forearm.  
Seiryū was beyond surprised, when his arm began to shrink down, and blood began to leak out from beneath his arm hairs.

He growled in pain, his body becoming weaker, as the blood kept trailing out of him.  
His strength began to fade, as he dropped Rida, no longer able to hold him up.  
Rida just landed gracefully on his feet, and kept his grip on Seiryū.

After almost two minutes, Seiryū collapsed to the floor, and was promptly covered in a thick layer of obsidian not much longer after that. Rida looked upon the enstoned form of his former operative, and frowned. He made a fist then, and caused the obsidian to shrink down, slightly crushing Seiryū's body.

After he heard at least three bones break, he held his hand above the dark stone, and trailed it in the direction of the dungeons. The stone prison then began to follow, moving the man beneath in the process.

Once Rida reached the dungeon door, he snapped, causing an obsidian golem-like creature to arise from the ruined floor. The golem stood compliant to Rida, and waited for a order.

Rida raised his hand, and the obsidian vanished from Seiryū's body, dropping him onto the floor.

Rida stood over the fallen man, and looked angrily at him. Seiryū just stared back in defiance, before being swiftly kicked in the face, knocking him out in the process.

"How dare you touch me? Filth…" Rida growled, before pointing at the Golem, who quickly bowed, awaiting further orders.  
"Take him away, chain him up like the other ones."

The Golem responded immediately, and picked the abused man up in it's obsidian arms. He then walked through the dungeon door, and went down a long, dark corridor. Once it reached the third door, it walked into the unoccupied cell, and chained the man to the wall. Once it's work was done, the Golem smashed into pieces, as it's resources returned to the Earth.

Seiryū, The Dragon of Wood, was sharing the fate of his comrades. Only two else remained free, and it'll only be by their allegiance, that they stayed that way.

Rida did make one mistake though.  
He put three powerful beings in cells right next to each other.

It would only take a little bit of action to communicate.

 **Wasn't it lucky that Seiryū and Byakko knew Morse Code?**

* * *

 **Cell Number one, Fakushion Dungeons, The Forsaken Village.**  
 **(An unknown day, 1993.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian Potter's eyes were screwed up in pain,** as he struggled against his restraints, which were slicing into his wrists.

He had been dismayed, when he awoke shackled once more. He noted, that they were tighter, which held him fastened to the wall.

A thing that worried him more, was the numbness in his legs, which burned his veins. He wondered if he would even be able to walk, if he was free that was.

After giving up on his resistance, he looked around, and noticed a cart of sharp instruments lying nearby…. As if it was there for convenience.

When he heard footsteps coming towards his cell, he realized something.

 _ **Oh, I'm about to be tortured. Fun…**_

* * *

 **Cell Number three, Fakushion Dungeons, Forsaken Village.**

* * *

 **The Byakko, the White Tiger of The West,** or simply the Tiger of Metal, was currently trapped inside of a cell room made of obsidian. He wasn't shackled or anything, the…. obsidian was enough.  
He had never really known why, but obsidian was some kind of… danger… to Yokai. It sapped at their abilities, and… made it harder to… focus. He tightened his face at this, as his thoughts were beginning to twist and turn, causing it to be hard to keep a straight mind.  
He tried to feel for the creature within him, but felt it's pain. Each of them could visualize their Yokai, and see it…  
But his was being kept inside a cage with sharp spikes within it, that sliced into the poor tiger, whenever it tried to move.

Since he was disconnected from the Byakko, he started to think for himself for once.  
He never remembered much of his time as a human, even when his mind was straight, but he tried now.

The only true link to his past life, was his brother, who didn't remember much either.  
The Byakko remembered growing up inside of a small village, with his brother, and… some family members. Really, he didn't remember anyone besides his brother.

He spent some time thinking on the lost cause, before hearing something.  
A loud tapping, in a specific pattern.  
Tap, Tap, Tap…. Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap.

He thought about the pattern for a second, before he finally figured it out.  
His brother was calling to him.

He crawled to the closest wall, where the sound had come from.  
He began to tap out a code on the wall, to be sure.

"... Seiryū…" Byakko tapped out onto the obsidian, hoping it was thin enough for his brother to hear. When he heard a response, he knew it was.

"... Brother…. Rida has trapped me…. He has some kind of power…. " Came the responding taps, which worried Byakko.

"... But, he is human?… " Byakko tapped back, meaning it as a question and statement. His answer came swiftly, and quickly. The speed of it, suggested a urgency.

 **"... Not anymore…"**

* * *

 **Cell Number One, Fakushion Dungeons, Forsaken Village.**  
 **(Three hours later.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian was curled up on the black floor,** as his wounds pooled blood onto it.  
Cuts, slashes, and bites littered his pale body, as one more struck itself on his neck.

The cause of his injuries, was the old man that stood in front of him. The man was relatively short, wore robes much similar to the other Yokai, and had faded-black hair.  
In his hand, was a sharp-tipped whip, with the design of a snake modeled onto it. He held it tightly, and whipped it once more onto Hadrian's skin, leaving yet again another ugly mark.

The Genbu, the Black Tortoise… was acting in his element… torturing prisoners.

He watched the boy twitch and squirm as he was struck over, and over again. Over time he was getting thoroughly annoyed, as the boy had not once called out, or begged for him to stop.

"Why Boy? Do you not yell?" The Genbu asked Hadrian, while sneering at him in a horrible way. Hadrian just uncovered his face, which he had held his hands in front of, and looked at the old man.

"I've had worse… You are going to have to hit a bit harder to get something from me you old bastard." At that, Hadrian shot a long bullet of saliva at the man, and grinned a broken grin.

"If that is what you wish, so be it child!" Genbu yelled, before kicking his steel-toed boot into Hadrian's face, knocking out one tooth, and chipping two others.

 **"T-that all you got-t? It-t's going to t-take more than t-t-that…"**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**  
Now the main characters in Hadrian's chapters, are mostly just Hadrian, Byakko, and Seiryū now.  
Genbu is obviously going to be a villain, just be the whole torture scene.  
The three will escape eventually, and it will be them that really explain everything to him.

He will be experiencing more of The Raiju's powers soon, but he won't have full control of it for a while.  
As you can see from Jinn-Zen Poto's latest entry, he did eventually lose control of himself.

That can happen eventually to Yokai, but it only happens in certain ways.  
It's mainly the village itself that causes it.  
While the village is the only place the Yokai can fully form, it is also the only place where it can get too powerful. Jinn-Zen Poto was taken over by his Yokai around the time the Fakushion showed up, which didn't turn very good for him.  
There will some more entries from him, but they will most likely destroyed or close to it.

Jinn-Zen just became The Hebi eventually, and was stuck inside that form. Anyway, that's it for now.  
I will talk to you all later.  
 **Good bye.**  
 **-RTF**


	8. VIII THOSE THAT PICK UP THE PIECES

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **I'm back with another chapter of Last Yokai now,** and I must apologize for the long hiatus on Devil's Advocates, as it's been hard to write for it. It's just easier to write this story, as I have established material to work with, and it is just… easier to write. I've just had partial writer's block.  
Well, this is what is going on at the moment with some side characters during the current time. I will also be sowing some seeds for future events. Some people may figure out what is happening, if they remember a mention of something from early chapters in his story.  
Well, read on.  
 **-Ryan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII: THOSE THAT PICK UP THE PIECES**

* * *

 **Tom Riddle's Flat, Diagon Alley, Wizarding Britain.**

 **"Where is Hadrian?"** Draco Malfoy asked, as he stood on the doorstep of Tom Riddle. Tom just rubbed his eyes at the intrusion, as he had just fallen asleep when his doorbell had rung.  
Tom just stared at him in cold contempt, and asked him a simple question.

"How did you find my house?"

"You're in the floo listings, it's not hard to find you, I just searched for 'Stumper.' " Draco said, as he pushed his way into the flat, and was quickly followed by Tom. Draco looked over the trash that covered most of the flat's counters, and looked at the maps that covered one of the walls. There were maps of the States, the United Kingdom, Africa, and Europe. Each of the continents had weird glowing outlines, and a large amount of glowing dots on each of them. Draco figured that Tom was attempting to find Hadrian.

"Any progress?" Draco asked the man, as they both stepped closer to the map wall. Tom then began to tap over sections of the map, causing them to zoom closer to those places, but still had as much detail as a normal map could.

"Yeah... He isn't in the UK, or the States… He's somewhere in Europe, which makes this so much harder. The only clue I really have, is that the man that captured him, supposedly spoke a strange, unknown language." Tom muttered, as he thought over what he knew, which wasn't much. He then began rub the scruff of his chin, and wondered where his blasted shaver had gone.

"Is it truly unknown, or simply unknown to the witnesses?" Draco asked him, as he knew most British wizards would claim a different language was unknown, if it was only unknown to them.

 **"That's a good point."**

* * *

 **Moon-Tide Pub, Forest of Dean, England**

* * *

 **Fenrir Markus Greyback had just stepped into the Moon-Tide Pub,** the unknown meeting place of the Werewolf Clans of England, when he met the fate of his kind. Not many knew, but Fenrir Greyback was the 'Aldrich', the leader of the ancient Kazgrein Clan, which governed the underside of the United Kingdom. This was his state of business.

Upon stepping inside, he was swarmed by various werewolves, who all began spouting reports and news to him. He held a hand up to them, and took a seat at the bar side, where the barman poured him a large drink and placed a hunk of beef.

Fenrir covered the chunk with a bottle of steak sauce, and began to meal, allowing the stressed werewolves to line up for his attention. The first in line, was a middle aged werewolf, wearing crumpled clothing, who seemed to have freshly grey hairs on his head, the rest a dark brown. He held in his hands several folders, along with a newspaper.  
Fenrir waved him over, and offered the man a seat, and rolled his finger to tell him to begin.

"Aldrich Greyback, I bring word from Edinburgh." The werewolf stammered, as he handed Fenrir a German newspaper, which showed a burned village, and bodies littering the ground. Fenrir looked at the headline, and was glad he had brushed up on his German not long ago.  
Werewolf village slain, Germany faces new Vampyre threat.  
Fenrir didn't bother reading the rest of the article, as he knew what this meant.  
The Germanic clans would be screaming for blood and war, and the rest would have to make a choice. Either assist the German wolves in their new suicidal war against the Vampires, or abandon them to their fates, and possibly have them turn against them.  
He knew his steward would be waiting on his answer, on how to respond to the germans request for assistance, and knew what his answer would be.

"Tell them the Kazgrein will be there when we are truly needed, no other time, and once the conflict is won, they owe me a boon of my choosing." Fenrir ordered, knowing that the german clans would accept, as Fenrir Greyback was known as a ruthless commander, who would stop only when the enemy did.  
His assistant nodded then, and scattered off the send the word to the german werewolves.  
The next in line, was one of their smartest, oldest, and strongest members, Abram Greyback. Abram was known as the smartest of them all, as he was the last Aldrich, and Fenrir's grandfather. The two greybacks had at one point feuded over which of them would continue to lead their clan, until Fenrir had defeated his grandfather in combat, and taken his place.  
After Abram was sure that his grandson was competent enough to lead them, Abram happily stepped down, and eagerly passed down everything he knew.

Fenrir grinned a toothy smile at his elder, and patted the seat next to his. The eldest Greyback took a seat, and gave his grandson a serious look, before handing him several pictures of the moon. Fenrir cocked an eyebrow at the pictures, but listened when his grandfather began to speak.

"Fenrir… something is terribly wrong. The Lunar cycle is speeding up, and slowly it's starting to affect all of our kind. The transformations are occurring more often, and the less fortunate are… beginning to panic. There have been riots occurring in Asia, causing the muggles and wizards to grow… irritated at our kind." Abram muttered, as he then handed over magical photographs of large riots in what Fenrir assumed was Asia. Fenrir was shocked, as he saw what seemed to be a wave of fur, as he realized it was a wave of werewolves all attacking at once. They stormed what he assumed was an important building, and violently tearing their enemies apart.

"How… how can this happen? The Moon can't just… speed up?" Fenrir muttered, as he looked closely at the rapidly shifting photographs of the moon.

"I've no idea how this could happen," Abram said, before continuing. "As the last astrological wizard died decades ago, after he tried to bring a meteor down on the Allies during world war II. Unless someone, or something has obtained the ability now, I have no idea what is going on…"

"Get our best men on the job, I want to know what is causing the speed-up, and how we can stop this before it gets even faster." Fenrir said with a stern voice, as he gazed at his now empty dish, and still felt hungry. His head throbbed, as he now could feel the affects of the moon. He now understood what his grandfather meant, as he began to feel the coming full moon, when it shouldn't even be close to time.

"I will, watch yourself carefully Fenrir, these are dangerous times for our kind…" Abram warned, before making his way out of the pub. Fenrir's eyes trailed him, before finishing his glass, and getting up to his feet.

 **"I will…"**

* * *

 **Fakushion Base, The Forsaken Village, Japan, the Inner Spectral Plain.**

* * *

 **"It's hard not helping him."** James Lloyd Potter muttered, as he looked over the unconscious form of his only child. Hadrian was laying in the corner of the dungeon, is clothes dirty, torn, and bloody.  
James would have felt his blood race with rage, if he still had blood to race.

"I know… but he has to be here," Lilith Potter argued, as she recalled the words they had been told once Hadrian had been captured. "He has to fully unlock that wolf, otherwise he won't reach his full potential…"

"I know that, but still… couldn't he just become an animagus, instead of being tortured just for the power of some ghost wolf!" James fussed, as he kicked the iron maiden device, only for his foot to go through the death cabinet. He remembered then, that he was dead, so his anger quelled.

"You already know, he can't rely on just one, and besides… he had two powers, he needs both. Especially if he was right, if… he does come back, then Hadrian needs all the help he can get." Lilith argued, as James couldn't think up a comeback to that, as he knew she was right.  
Once again, for the first time since that one horrible night, he had been wrong.  
And it made him feel terrible.  
Casting one last look at his hurt son, James Potter faded once more, until he would find the strength to form again.  
 **It wouldn't be for a long time.**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? Review if you did.**  
Fenrir would most likely be the most useful asset in finding Hadrian, but as you can see in the latest Tales of Black Britain chapter, Hadrian and his allies will be breaking themselves out of the Fakushion base. They will be escaping on their own, and Warren will be tagging along as well.  
Well, I'll talk to all of you later on.  
Bye then.  
 **-RTF**


	9. IX OPEN YOUR EYES

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **This chapter will be a bit strange.** It's going to focus mainly on The Voice, and will show him breaking free from the Memory Sphere, just as Hadrian snaps. Hadrian will have to deal with a releashed Raiju, and The Voice fighting for control once more, along with Rida, who is tired of waiting. Hadrian will be escaping the base, and Japan in the next two chapters, and I'm thinking of breaking the chains of chapters I've done so far. (Hadrian, Marauders, Hadrian, Marauders.) Most likely the next two will be just Hadrian/The Voice.  
Well, not much to say. Read on, and enjoy yourselves.  
 **-Ryan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER IX: OPEN YOUR EYES**

* * *

 **Where ever the Voice was, he was afraid.**  
The area around him was horribly blurred, as if it was a fresh painting, and someone rubbed their hand through the wet paint, leaving a bright smudge behind. He saw what looked to be trees and houses, but details were hard to notice.  
He knew there was someone next to him, but he had no idea frankly who it was, so he ignored them, and looked forward.  
It was the worst idea he had ever had, as something that looked like the Grim Reaper and a ghost's love child floated in the air before him, reached out for him, it's mouth outstretched. He could feel a wave of cold air wash over him, chilling him to his non-existent bones, making him thoroughly afraid.  
 **How did he end up here again?**

* * *

 **Cell Number one, Fakushion Dungeons, The Forsaken Village.**  
 **(An unknown day, 1993.)**

* * *

 **"Why is it, that you, do not give up?"** The woman, Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird asked the imprisoned boy. Hadrian Potter sat against the wall, his arms coated in obsidian that bound him to the harsh wall. He was fully conscious, he was just struggling to breath through his pain… Genbu had been the one that brought his breakfast…

"I… I have some t-thing to l-live f-f-for…" He muttered, the small cut on his throat preventing him from speaking clearly.

"What do you live for?" Suzaku asked, as the boy intrigued her, notwithstanding the fact he surpassed her in prestige. He just looked up at her, and blinked the crusted blood from his eyelashes.

 **"T-the h-hope of k-killing y-your boss."**

* * *

 **The Forbidden Memory Sphere, The Outskirts, Hadrian's Mindscape.**

* * *

 **The Voice found himself inside a dark, evil house.**  
The Voice knew where he was by the looks of the house, it was Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, the Black Ancestral home. He had looked through the information Hadrian had learned long ago, and found out that Grimmauld Place had once been the headquarters of James Potter and his friends, before they were attacked.  
He was wondering why he was there, as Grimmauld burned to the ground…  
He saw he was sitting at a table, inside the dining room of the grim house, and was surrounded by people.  
He was angered to see, that the people surrounding him were the Weasley family and Dumbledore's Order, as he knew what they did, and have done. He also felt extreme sadness and guilt for some reason, and had flashes of a long hallway, a black liquid-like passageway, and Sirius Black being pushed through it.  
The Voice wondered why he was seeing and feeling this, when he felt something on his face. He rubbed at his face, and saw his arm come back covered in… water?  
No, he was crying… but he didn't really understand why. Hadrian had never really interacted with Black, and he hadn't either.  
He then flinched then, as visions of a man with grey skin, no nose, and burning crimson eyes stared at him in a hard gaze.

The Voice was disturbed by this, and gasped as the Grimmauld kitchen melted away around him, **leaving him floating in a empty void.**

* * *

 **After the inky space began to fade, and color began to form, The Voice opened his eyes once more.**  
He stood on the verge of a wooded area, the field before him cleared of trees, besides a few spares.  
In the distance, a tall, ramshackle building stood up, though it looked like it would fall easily. He was amazed that it didn't, as it was most likely the most ill-constructed house he had ever seen.  
He felt himself walking towards the house, but he had no control over it whatsoever, as he was continuously pulled towards the combination of a house.  
When he eventually reached the front door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned then to see who was there, but he found himself pulled into **the strange house before he could see anything…**

* * *

 **He now found himself to the side of The Black Lake.**  
Before him, was a glorified white-marble tomb, that stood mighty and prideful.  
The Voice felt tears once more on his face, though he hated that. He had no idea who he was at the moment, but he hated that they cried for the evil old man.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder once more, and saw a tall, redhead standing next to him. He didn't know who this girl was, until he caught a look at her brown eyes. He was being handled by Ginevra Weasley.  
When she looked at him, he was shocked, as something happened that never had before.  
There was sound.

"How are you doing?" Ginevra asked him in a small voice, as she rubbed his shoulder.  
The Voice was shocked further, when he realized he could control himself, he could do what he liked. He also was surprised, when he felt an intense hatred for the girl before him grow in his chest. He saw brief flashes then, of her… stabbing him?  
Feeling that he could speak for himself, he opened his mouth and responded… roughly.  
"Better then ever bitch." The Voice growled out in unexplained anger, as he shrugged off her embrace. She looked at him in shock and hurt, before she froze straight. He looked around him, as everything froze as well.  
"Fuck…" He muttered, before he found himself in **the empty space of the Memory Sphere again.**

* * *

 **What came next, was a cyclone of images.**

He saw explosions destroy things around him, blood fly from wounds, and spellfire shoot in every single direction. He felt himself run non stop forward, as if he would die if he didn't. He saw crowds of people of around him, all of them fighting for their lives. Some wore white and grey, some blue, some black, and some wore simple white masks.  
Eventually, The Voice reached the end of the sphere, and tripped. He saw the snake-like man once more, his eyes burning into The Voice's.  
The man disappeared then, only to be replaced by a floating pair of blue eyes.  
He then heard strange words, and saw them float in the air like smoke.  
 **"My Boy… this is the end of you."**

* * *

 **He opened his eyes, and he was inside the Memory Sphere once again.**  
His mind was clear, and he remembered what had happened. He remembered The Raiju tricking him inside, and running off afterwards. He remembered many other things, that terrified him, but he focused on his goal.  
He flexed his limbs inside the inky blackness, and swam over to the edge of the sphere. He stared through the window-like glass, and looked over the Outskirts.

Feeling an odd burst of strength, he bashed his right fist right through the glass, and found himself falling through it.  
He fell onto the hard, rocky ground, and felt muggle clothing form around his naked body. (Why he was naked, he didn't really know.)

The Outskirts began to shake then, as the dark and dreary landscape began to light up. The Voice looked up, as a silver sun pushed through the black clouds, shining his warm light down upon him. The dead plants around him turned bright and green, and life returned to the barren world around him.

He pulled himself to his false feet, as he trudged over to the stone road, that led him to the main of Hadrian's mind. He wasn't putting up with this shit anymore.  
 **That damn wolf would pay…**

* * *

 **(Two nights later.)**

* * *

 **Hadrian was feeling pure agony.**  
He had been surprised, when Rida, the leader of those freaks, came to see him. The man stood tall, and dignified, despite his cruelty. The man had come to see his 'progress' and was 'disappointed' when Hadrian was 'normal.'  
After Hadrian growled out a rude comment, he found a long shard of obsidian stab deep into his chest.  
The man then began to taunt him, urging him to 'let it out.' Hadrian felt something then, like something was clawing at the inside of his skull, and he felt it slowly trickle out. He screwed his eyes shut, and then opened them.  
His vision was blurred, worse then it had been when he wore glasses. Everything was white, like had been when the woman had first entered his cells.

Unknown to himself, his eyes began to glow a shining green color, the pupils streaking with electricity. He snarled at the man, as he pulled at his obsidian restraints.

"You shouldn't be able to do that... " Rida muttered in confusion, but not fear. He should have been afraid though, as Hadrian burst off from the wall, and slashed his now blade sharp claws at the man's chest. In the process, he pulled the obsidian from his own chest, and impaled Rida on it. While Hadrian waited for the man to die, and for his blood lust to run out, he was shocked when the man just absorbed the obsidian.

"It's mine you baka!" Rida roared, as he shot the obsidian spear out of his wrist, only for Hadrian to quickly snatch it from the air. He broke the rock spear over his right knee, and threw the remains behind him.

"I guess you want a fight?" Rida asked with a dollop of sarcasm, as Hadrian launched himself through the air, only to transform mid-air. Rida watched in amazement and wonder, ignoring the fact Hadrian's claws were flying towards his neck.  
 **The Raiju was free, and The Village would bleed…**

* * *

 **Did you enjoy? I hope you did.**  
The Raiju is free now, and unless Hadrian is stopped, it will control him fully. Rida and Genbu have pushed too far, as Hadrian has snapped and let the Raiju go free to protect himself.  
The Voice is also free, and will trek back to the main section of Hadrian's mind, in an attempt to gain some semblance of control back from the Raiju that has taken over. No, the Raiju itself isn't necessarily a bad thing, it just hasn't been reincarnated into a new body in a loooong time.  
Well, that's enough from me for now.  
See you all next time!  
 **-RTF**


	10. X AND LET YOURSELF GO

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **I'm back again.**  
This is the aftermath of the last chapter, and will cover… well the aftermath of the events that took place in the last chapter. There is the fight between Raiju-Hadrian and Rida, the confrontation between The Voice and the mental-Raiju, and Byakko and Seiryū triggering the breakout. Them actually leaving Japan will happen in the next chapter, and… whatever happens after that, most likely them recovering from their ordeal, and Hadrian experimenting with the Raiju's ability. Just to let you all know, Hadrian will go to Hogwarts in this story, but most of the events that took place in book 3, won't happen here. (Like Buckbeak, Hadrian doesn't like Hagrid.) What happens in Japan will follow him though, as leaving the country won't be enough. There will also be conflict at Hogwarts.  
Well, enough talking from me.  
Read, and enjoy!  
 **-Ryan**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER X: AND LET YOURSELF GO**

* * *

 **Fakushion Base, The Forsaken Village, Japan**

 **(August 29th, 1993)**

* * *

 **Blood ran down the obsidian wall.**  
A white wolf, covered in flashing cobalt electricity, soared forward in the air, it's claws sinking into the flesh of the man.  
The man, Rida grunted in pain, and punched the wolf backwards.  
Hadrian Potter, the Raiju reborn, kicked it's feet against the wall, and jumped back quickly at the man. Rida created a sword then, a blade of the dark rock of his choice, and swung at the advancing beast. The Raiju just slashed at the sword, it's mythical claws slicing the pathetic sword in half, as it lashed out at the man.  
Rida felt the brunt of the beast's anger, as it's insanely sharp claws once more tasted his flesh.  
With that, their battle of anger, pain, and bloodlust continued unbidden. Unknown to them, their fight was heard by others, others that were taking full advantage of Rida's distraction.  
 **Others that were making their way there, right this instant.**

* * *

 **Byakko, the… Byakko, was facing the rapidly melting wall.**

He watched as the obsidian plating on it, quickly melted into a black puddle on the floor. He understood the strange act of course, as it meant that Rida was forgetting to maintain the walls, leaving plain wood behind. Byakko grinned at this, as he transformed in a fearsome ivory tiger, it's body glowing enough to fill the cell with light.  
The Byakko, in it's true form, charged at the now metal door and absorbed it, leaving only a doorknob left. It strutted into the hall, as it's body digested the steel. The Byakko was the tiger of metal for a reason.  
As it entered the hall, it was joined by a large blue dragon, it's large body covered by a thick layer of bark.  
The Byakko nodded, and the two marched to the now wooden door to their left, where their fellow captive was entrapped.  
 **Rida was an unlucky man.**

* * *

 **The Central Frame, Hadrian's Mindscape.**

* * *

 **The Voice looked up as he stepped into the large circular room, and frowned.**  
In the middle of the room, was a giant white wolf, that was focused on a large screen. It looked a little like a window, but also a little like a television screen.  
The Voice looked over at it, and saw what seemed to be another room. There was a man there, who was covered in cuts and scratches. He was shaking every once in awhile, as he shook backwards, as if he was being hit. A minute later, the man struck a black sword forward, which shocked The Voice. When the sword connected with the window, the entire mindscape shook, as if the sword had hit…

 _Oh, he hit Hadrian… And the damn wolf's controlling him_. The Voice thought, before putting on a slight grimace, as he stepped towards the giant Raiju. He looked over the massive wolf, who still seemed attached to the screen, as it didn't even notice The Voice stepping closer to it. The Voice also noticed, that his vision was acting up as well, as everything seemed shaky and a tad blurred. Rather than think more on it, he just chalked it up as after effects from the memory sphere.

His mind content, he resumed his venture across the large, white room that comprised the Central Frame. After reaching the foot of the creature, The Voice stood firmly, and yelled out at the mythical beast.

 **"Hey mutt! Guess who's back!"**

* * *

 **Rida was royally screwed… make that superbly screwed.**  
He had held his own fine against the Raiju, but the traitorous brothers just had to show up. The two had bust thrown the (Now) wooden door, and charged at him. He was knocked against the wall, his nose breaking as it hit the strong, rough obsidian. After having his face repeatedly smashed into it, Rida quickly created a circle around himself, to shield him from their assault.  
He hated the fact that he had to hide, but his body wasn't prepared for that amount of abuse.  
He waited there, as they bashed and attacked his circle, trying to get to him. Then… they stopped.  
He sat stock-still, as almost a full minute of silence hung, until he felt himself shift inside his circle.  
He was being lifted, and carried out of the room.  
It wasn't until a little while later, that he felt pain, as the circle began to roll rapidly.  
They had thrown him down the stairs of the base.  
 _ **Damn.**_

* * *

 **The two brothers had just thrown the encased form of their once-leader,** when they went back to help their fellow Yokai.  
The Raiju had been sluggish after they had arrived, and had been seemingly fighting with himself over several things, for almost an hour.  
They sat with the boy, turned Yokai, as they figured this was the point when the beast and the human would fight for dominance.  
 **They weren't far off, except Hadrian wouldn't be doing the fighting.**

* * *

 **"Damn you!"** The Voice yelled, as the Raiju's claws slashed at his ribs, splitting the flesh, and exposing his 'bones.'  
While The Voice shuddered in pain, just struggling to stand, the Raiju stood proud and powerful.  
The Voice knew he would lose this battle, there was no question about it, the Raiju was just too powerful for him, especially after all of what he had just through.  
Just as the beast readied up for another slash, something marvelous happened.  
A wand, an ordinary wand like any other, appeared in The Voice's uninjured hand.  
He didn't appear surprised at it, as he just aimed it at the Raiju's head. A bright blue light began to grow at the wand-tip, causing a large glow to surround him. A spell popped into The Voice's mind (Even though he didn't have one) and he immediately went for it, he had nothing but himself to lose.  
 **"Take this you bloody mutt… EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

* * *

 **When the Raiju awoke once more, he was surprised.**

He wasn't alone, as he felt different. He was no longer the Raiju, the legendary mythical beast of electricity, the thunder god's unfaithful pet that plagued Japan's storms.  
He was both that, and Hadrian James Potter, a young wizard from London, England. The Raiju also realized that it thought of itself as a he now, instead of a gender-less entity like it had before. He knew something had changed, and it was because of that other entity.

 _Yeah, that's right, The Voice beat your ass up. Just so you know, you're not just in control here. We both are._ The Voice of Hadrian Potter said from the back of the creature's mind, as the Raiju nodded. He had wondered when the boy would accept him, and choose to not fight him. The Raiju had been extremely angered, when the insolent boy had actually fought against him, and caged him inside of a mental cell.  
The Raiju was alright then, and just nodded, as the two formed a partnership of sorts.

The two then noticed where they were, and looked at the room around them. They were in a bedroom of sorts, and they guessed that they were still inside the base, by the art style of the room, and by it's decorations. (There were statues of the Yokai, inside the very room.) There was a dark fireplace at the far wall of the room, while the rest of the space was taken up by chairs and two beds. They were laid out on the bed on the right of the room.

They also noticed the human forms of the two brothers, sitting in chairs in the corner of the room, talking in low tones to each other.  
The Raiju and Hadrian agreed, that Hadrian should handle the situation, as one: There was nothing to fight. And two: The Raiju couldn't talk…  
Now that, that was settled, The Raiju began to shift forms, causing great pain to Hadrian, as the once-canine bones began to bend and grow into the ones he was familiar with.  
Upon hearing his gasp of pain, the two brothers stood, and walked to him. The one in gray… Byakko, began to speak, but it took Hadrian a second to translate once more.

"Are you alright Raiju? Is the transformation bothering you?" Byakko asked him, as he helped Hadrian to his feet. Frankly, Hadrian was irritated, as obviously he was in pain, but even more that the man had referred to him as the Raiju. Hadrian knew that he technically was the Raiju now, but he still wanted to be separate from the other part of himself, just to feel… normal.

 **"Course it is, and the name's Hadrian Potter you bastard."**

* * *

 **Well… did you enjoy? Let me know!**  
The three parts of Hadrian (Hadrian, The Voice, and The Raiju) are reunited now, and have made peace at the moment, though their issues will have to be dealt with. The memories that The Voice experienced will be addressed soon, but not inside this book, as he doesn't even know yet. Everything will make sense in the end. (And I literally mean the end, The Voice will have a big role in book 7.) Anyway, the three will be leaving in the next chapter, along with our favorite New Blood. Rida isn't done yet, and will be returning shortly. The other two Yokai will play a role, but only one will play a big role. I think that's it for now.  
Have a good night everyone, and goodbye.  
 **-RTF**


	11. XI REVELATIONS

**Last Yōkai**

* * *

 **A.N.**

* * *

 **So, I'm actually back with a new Last Yokai.**  
We decided to kick it into gear for you all, and give you a new chapter of each of our current stories, our gifts to you all.  
Anyway, enough of my talking.  
Enjoy, and leave a review if you would.  
And, MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
 **-Ryan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Japanese Mythology.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER XI: REVELATIONS**

* * *

 **Fakushion Base, The Forsaken Village, Japan**

 **(August 30th, 1993)**

* * *

 **Hadrian James Potter looked around him,** and stretched a bit.  
He was still inside the bedroom he had rested inside, but his body was protesting a little, almost as if he hadn't done anything in a long while. (Even though his fight hadn't seemed that long ago.) To him, it felt like he hadn't done anything in months, which struck him as strange.  
He then looked over at the two brothers, his once captors, who seemed slightly embarrassed at calling him by his Yokai name, instead of his birth name.

Before the silver one could apologize, Hadrian cut him off swiftly.

"Yes, I know. You're sorry for calling me Raiju, because normally that is what you all go by, but I'm not just him. I don't like being called Raiju, and I sure as hell know he doesn't like being called Hadrian, so just switch the names when he's here, got it?" Hadrian ordered, as the Raiju had told him that he held superiority over them, as he held the spirit of a mightier beast than theirs.

The brothers simply nodded, and compose themselves, but Hadrian had a quick question for the two.  
"Where's my stuff?"

At that question, the older of the two, the one in brown, brought him a wooden box with a carving of the Raiju on the top. Hadrian just scoffed at that, and opened up the box to find his confiscated items.  
He found his coat, (Which he sole fully missed in his cold cell), his wand (Along with the blasting rod he'd been sent), his shrunken sword, and his holsters for each of his weapons.  
He took a deep breath, as a wave of comforting sensation washed over him at being re-united with his weapons. There was nothing like the feeling of power… besides pleasure… That was good as well.

After securing his gear, Hadrian looked over at the two men, and asked an important question.  
 **"How the hell do I get home?"**

* * *

 **The brothers had told him,** that far out of the village, in a place called Nagoya, was an airport. The reason he was sticking with mundane means of travel, was that he strangely could not blaze from the village, which frightened him slightly. Before he think more on that line of thought, he heard a sharp howl in his head, which he assumed was the Raiju telling him to focus.  
Now, he and the brothers were looting through the temple, looking for anything they could sell, as Hadrian did need to buy himself a ticket. (He was mentally exhausted, as otherwise he would have simply thought to force himself onto an plane.)  
The brothers had set off for the historic areas of the Fakushion base, while Hadrian had just decided to search Rida's office for anything the man might have left behind, before they beat the crap out of him of course.

His main focus at the moment, was the man's desk, when he suddenly heard a strange sound. There had been an echo-like sound beneath him, when he had stepped forward to the desk, which gave him one single thought.  
Down.

 _Seems like it…._ The Voice, the mental companion Hadrian had kept since the age of eleven, piped up. Hadrian nodded, and crouched down on his heels, and reached for an odd floor panel. The panel was of a much newer quality than the others, and was nailed firmly in place. Trying something new, Hadrian lit one of fingers alight, and proceeded to melt the nails holding the plank down.

A few minutes later, he pulled the slightly burnt board up, and found an old leather journal by the look of it.  
The front cover had an engraving of a winged snake, with the word 'Hebi' below it. Hadrian began to flip through the journal, and from what pages weren't destroyed, he found a multi-year story of a man that had found himself taken over by a Yokai. The journal stated that the author's name had been Poto, which made him curious, so he tucked the book into the back of his slightly tattered trousers for a later read.

Brushing himself off, Hadrian stepped out of the office, disappointed at finding almost nothing relevant to his situation. After a quick walk through the immaculate hallways, Hadrian was once more inside the main hall of the ancient base, and caught sight of the two brothers again.  
He wanted his answers now.

Instead of pulling some grand, intimidating display, where he would demonstrate his powers to get answers, he just pointed them to a set of chairs.  
They read his face and mood, and followed him, each taking a seat where he directed.  
Hadrian looked over the two, and got straight to the point.

"What the hell are Yokai?" He asked, his tone giving no room to squirm around the question.  
The Byakko took this one, and coughed briefly, and began the long tale **that's lasted since then.**

* * *

 **"I would assume** , the story begins with the birth of Japan. As the ancient ones wrote, they described the coming of mythical beasts, which emerged in the lands, and spread far and wide. They took forms, some human, some monstrous, some animalistic, and some a mix of the three. Many of the beasts were maleficent, but a few were honest, and well meaning. Those that were, the people heralded as godly beasts. Those beasts, are us. The spirits that reside in the five of us, are what remain of those beasts. The Byakko, the mighty white tiger that embodied the elements of Steel and metal, of which it used to inspire the people of Japan in their architecture. The Seiryū, the twin dragon of Earth and wood, as the dragon used it's gifts to watch over the forests and most ancient areas of Japan, from which grow the mightiest forests.  
The Suzaku, the vermillion bird of Fire and Life, from which all of Japan's birds descend. I believe you… wizards mistake her children for 'phoenixes.'  
The… Genbu, the black tortoise of Ice and longevity… I assure you he was far from the creature you have seen today.  
Then, the Raiju, the spectral beast of Lightning and mischief. There isn't much known about the lone beast of the Raiju, as most of it's tales included it's master, Raijin. I would assume the beast itself can tell you more.  
For the reason why we three are here today… the spirits of Yokai move down bloodlines. Minor Yokai are less likely to pass on, but the five spirits always do… sooner or later."

Hadrian sat and thought about this, before he had an angered question.

 **"How the hell did you find me?"**

* * *

 **Hadrian found himself looking at what seemed** to be a mix between a spiderweb, and the tracking device he had used in his second year.  
It was a gigantic web-like material, that had a layout of the planet Earth, with five glowing dots on it. He noticed that the five were all on the webby Japan, which told him that each of them were on the island, though he worried about Genbu sneaking up on him.  
The brothers had shown him the way to The Web, and left him to investigate it on his own, when he was ambushed by the exact person he had worried about.

The Genbu ( In his Yokai form) had surprised him, snapping it's iron jaws into Hadrian's shoulder, breaking the bones in it. Just seconds after it's attack, the Genbu found itself being zapped backwards, as Hadrian instantly changed into the Raiju, and came bounding over to the tortoise. The two engaged in a fight then, the Genbu striking at him, while the Raiju simply began to claw and pounce after him, his claws slicing through many of the columns in the roof.

Their fight brought them through the base, bashing their way through the wooden walls of the building, until they reached the parlor of the building, where they became serious. In a blind rage, the Raiju ripped one of the Genbu's limbs clean off, black blood spilling from the tortoise's stub of an arm.  
When the Genbu broke free from the Raiju's grip, it was then that the brothers arrived, knocking the Genbu through the large doors of the base, sending it falling down the staircase, just like it's leader.

With the Genbu defeated temporally, the three Yokai changed back, and began to treat their injuries, and look over the rest of the base. They still needed to find something to convince the airport to just let Hadrian ride along to the United Kingdom.  
Unfortunately, none of them noticed that the encased form of Rida was not where they had left him. They also didn't noticed how The Web began to glow.

In the exact center of The Web, a single golden dot appeared, before quickly disappearing from the tracking device.

They had awakened something.  
Something powerful.  
And something angry.  
They would regret their actions greatly, no matter where they went.  
For true evil follows, no matter how hard they would try to lose it.  
 **The Golden Dragon was awake…**

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter,** especially after all of this time.  
The reason, is that I was working on a new Devil's Advocates at the same time as this chapter, which required me to work on both of them at the same time, which isn't something I'm good with.  
Yes, there is six after all.  
Also, the fight between the Raiju and the Genbu wasn't very long, as Genbu is basically the Pettigrew of Yokai. He's weak as an ant compared to the others, which would be wasps compared to him.  
Well, Hadrian will be learning more about the Yokai soon, as he has found Jinn-Zen Poto's journal, and he will be learning a bit from the Raiju itself.  
In the next chapter, there will be a guest of sorts. Perhaps a certain New Blood…? Who knows… ;)  
Well, merry Christmas all of you.  
And a good new year!  
 **-Ryan**


End file.
